


summer studies in relaxation

by lafbaeyette



Series: finding their home [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: There’s nothing like summer in the city, someone under stress next to someone trying to relax. 
“Do you ever take a break?” Lafayette reached out and ran a hand over the curve of Alex’s back, trying to pull the tension out of his muscles. “It is summer, we’re sitting on a beach - what are you reading?”
“Found the syllabus for a class I’m taking in the fall,” Alex muttered, not looking up. “Gettin’ ahead.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello, hello!
> 
> it's been literally forever since I've posted anything - and it is fall, but i'm posting summer fic. Whoops? Well, to be fair, I started this in the summer, got re-inspired when I finally visited Coney Island (which is where this takes place), and finally finished it. It's not that strong, but it's something. If you've been following my life on Tumblr, you know what's been up, but essentially my shit hit the fan of my life and I'm in a re-building period. Here's a brick to re-building some good ole fashion fanfiction. 
> 
> This takes place in my 'finding their home' 'verse - of course, you don't need to read the rest of that 'verse for this to make sense, but if you like what you see I recommend giving the rest of it a look-see. I do believe this is actually going to be the first fic in the 'verse where the OT4 is blatantly established. 
> 
> Without further ado...

There’s nothing like summer in the city, someone under stress next to someone  _ trying to relax _ . Lafayette turned with a sigh on their lips, looking at their partner, who was hunched over a heavy book balanced in his lap despite being in the middle of what was supposed to be a relaxing beach day. 

“Do you ever take a break?” Lafayette reached out and ran a hand over the curve of Alex’s back, trying to pull the tension out of his muscles. “It is summer, we’re sitting on a beach - what are you reading?” 

“Found the syllabus for a class I’m taking in the fall,” Alex muttered, not looking up. “Gettin’ ahead.” Lafayette frowned, but scooched closer to Alex on the towel they shared. Hercules and John were down closer to the water, they could hear the others laughing and wanted to go join them, but they didn’t want to leave Alex alone. 

“Summer just started,” Lafayette leaned their head on Alex’s shoulder, pouting and nudging him until he finally looked at them, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m going into my last year of pre-law, Laf. I’ve gotta keep up.” Lafayette tsked, throwing their arm around Alex’s shoulders and pulling him into their side. 

“You’ve got to take a break,” Lafayette nuzzled the side of his face, pressing a kiss against his jawline. “You are going to work yourself to death,  _ mon amour _ , and then I will have to put up with Laurens and Mulligan on my own. Would you truly do that to me?” 

“Laf,” Alex finally closed the book but moved away from his partner, causing the other to lose their balance and nearly topple over in the sand. “You know I have to stay caught up on everything, I can’t afford to not -” 

Alex stopped as Lafayette began shifting closer, removing the book from his hands and pushing his legs flat before straddling them. “You and John are both so overdramatic about your schoolwork.” Alex choked on his own words as Lafayette shimmied up his lap, running flat palms over his shoulders and down his arms. “You both need to, what is the word… cool?” 

“Chill,” Alex offered, more out of habit of correcting Laf’s words, as he suddenly found himself more entranced by the feeling of his partner’s hands running over his skin - warming it in ways even the sun beating down on them couldn’t manage. 

“Right,  _ chill _ ,” Lafayette leaned forward, pressing their forehead against Alex’s, the corner of their lip quirking as Alex’s eyes fluttered shut. “Just give us one day of your time, Alexander.” Lafayette tilted their mouth toward Alex’s ear, drawing his name out, knowing what it did to the man. “Then you can go back to your boring law books and caring about school.” 

“Really?” Alex nearly laughed, because that sounded like the last thing Lafayette would actually allow. Lafayette smirked, kissed the tip of Alex’s nose and leaned back to look at the man before shaking his head. 

“But if it will help, you can pretend for today.” Laf swung their leg off Alex’s lap, standing quickly and offering a hand out to the other. “Come on, let’s play in the water.” 

Alex took Lafayette’s hand, letting them drag him away from their spot in the sand and toward their partners moving closer and closer to the water. Alex tried to push away all thoughts of work and school and his law degree, just for the moment, letting the tide wash them away and replace them with memories of the beaches in the Caribbean. He wouldn’t necessarily say his youthful memories were  _ fond _ , but the ones that involved the beach and the ocean were better. His mother’s hair always smelled like salt water, and he always inevitably had sand in his shoes. The push and drag of the waves against the shoreline was familiar, the rhythm that he knew by heart still the same to this day in a new place, on a new beach, with a new family. 

He had ventured further without realizing it, until his feet were suddenly surrounded by the salt water and it was pulling the sand from beneath them, leaving behind the strange sensation. Not exactly a feeling of the world crumbling at his feet, but more of the world giving way to let him become part of it. Welcoming him into it’s embrace, as the waves continued to sweep closer, climbed higher up his legs, until they brushed the bottom of his swim trunks and he realized he had strolled further into the waves without thinking. 

“Are you going to join the sea now, Alexander?” Lafayette’s voice brought him back to reality, and he was grounded by their arm wrapping around his waist. Suddenly aware of everything around them, the wind whipping stray strands of hair into his face, Lafayette’s toned chest pressed solidly against his back, and the splashing as John and Hercules made their way into the water to join them. 

“I can’t believe you got him to stop reading!” Hercules exclaimed, reaching out to ruffle Alex’s hair with a kind-hearted laugh. Alex still blushed, turning to hide his face in what he first thought would be Lafayette’s shoulder but turned out to be John’s chest. 

“I’m glad you did, I missed you,” John pressed a sweet kiss to Alex’s forehead. Within the next minute, Alex was engulfed in a sea of love from his significant others. He felt small and protected as the three surrounded him entirely, the waves barely breaking through the barrier of their legs to hit his. The ocean gave him his own sense of protection and familiarity, but it was heightened in that moment. Familiar and safe layered atop each other, until Alex was cocooned in the physical wrap of his lovers and the sensory blanket that was the beach and the sea. 

The rest of their day was spent casually swimming, splashing each other, and finally collapsing into a snuggle puddle on their strange configuration of beach towels as they dried in the evening sun. Lafayette left for a minute and re-appeared with fries upon fries around lunch, promising to make a healthy dinner to counteract the carbs and grease they were about to consume - of course, none of them cared, and all would happily eat fries for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. 

Alex’s textbook found new use as a pillow, once wrapped up in John’s shirt, as Alex laid back and John subtly sketched small doodles onto a napkin. Lafayette and Hercules had decided to join in on a beach volleyball game happening not far from them, and Lafayette was absolutely crushing it - they had to stop because Hercules was so impressed and, frankly, turned on that he was too distracted to play. Finally, the group packed up, tired and leaning on one another throughout the subway ride back home, where the night was spent sharing sweet kisses and loving words until all four passed the fuck out. 

Not once did Alex think about that textbook or his class, his mind focused only on the way Lafayette seemed to thrive in the sun, or the sheer beauty that was Hercules diving into the sand to save a volleyball, or the way John’s nose scrunched up when he was concentrating on a drawing. He could never truly take a break from studying, after all, but a day spent studying his significant others and all of the ways he falls in love with them again and again through the course of the day - well, that’s a worthy study. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you liked it, hated it, want more of it - let me know! 
> 
> If you wanna come talk to me on Tumblr, you can find me @hypeulesnochilligan - always ready and willing to talk to y'all about the founding fuckboys. (Ask me about the time I called Ham a 'founding fuckboy' at his grave, it's great and embarrassing.)


End file.
